


Moments, Forever in Time

by chibichibi_k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-five moments that will last over millions of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments, Forever in Time

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Torchwood.
> 
> Spoilers: Torchwood: Series one and Two. Doctor Who: 3x11, 3x12, 3x13, 4x12, and 4x13

#1 –  _Never_

When Ianto had first ran into Jack – that night in the woods with the Weevil - he knew that from that moment on that he could never go back to what his life had been like before meeting the enigmatic captain.

#2 –  _Rooftops_

Ianto never understood Jack's love of rooftops but he could definitely appreciate their appeal, especially with Jack's arms wrapped securely around his wait and the two of them watching as the sun set over Cardiff.

#3 –  _Dance_

Jack loved to watch Ianto dance since that was one of the rare times that the younger man let himself relax fully – it sure was a sight to behold, the effortless grace and glowing eyes that beckoned Jack to join him and who was he to refuse such an invitation.

#4 –  _Hurt_

The first time Ianto had gotten injured while working with Torchwood Three had been during his first month there, a weevil had escaped from it's cell because someone – Owen – had forgotten to secure it properly and it had managed to rip a nice gash into his arm and as he sat there while Owen stitched him up, Jack had sat at his side the entire time, grasping his free hand tightly and hanging on for dear life.

#5 –  _Marked_

Jack loved to mark Ianto when they had sex and every time when Ianto was just about to go over the edge, Jack would bury his face in the young man's neck and proceed to nip, suck, and lick until Ianto screamed his release and a purple claim remained on his lover's pale flesh.

#6 -  _Lost_

Ianto had lost many loved ones and friends in his short life – Owen, Tosh, Lisa, his friends at Torchwood One and his parents – but what pained him most was the fact that he would eventually lose Jack too when he, himself finally died.

#7 –  _Broken_

Tosh and Owen's deaths were the final straw that actually broke Captain Jack Harkness and he never saw it coming because he was supposed to be the strong one, not the one sobbing uncontrollably while being held close in Ianto's strong, loving arms.

#8 –  _Hey_

The night after the whole horrible incident with the cannibals in the Brecon Beacons, Jack had shown up at Ianto's flat with a bottle of scotch, a sexy smile, apologizing eyes, and a simple "Hey" and Ianto couldn't think of anything better than what Jack was offering to help him take him mind off of what had happened – and almost happened – to him, so he returned the smile and invited him in.

#9 –  _Together_

Torchwood Three – or at least the two that remained – stood and watched, helplessly as the world ended around them but at least they were together at the end of it all.

#10 –  _Quiet_

Quiet nights were a rarity in their line of work but when one such night came along, Jack liked to spend the entire night worshipping Ianto and being worshipped in return.

#11 –  _Betrayal_

Jack had betrayed him, that was the only way Ianto could think of his lover's vanishing act and he didn't know how to deal with such a blow – Jack had promised not to leave him after the Abaddon incident but he had and what Ianto couldn't figure out was how he could still be completely in love with Jack.

#12 –  _Electric_

Every touch between them was electric and on the night when they'd captured Myfanwy and Ianto had caught him, a lightning bolt of pleasure had ripped its way through Jack when they collided and even three years later, every time they touched it was just as electric as the first.

#13 –  _Linger_

When Ianto had been turned invisible – by a piece of alien tech – it had excited Jack, not that it hadn't terrified him as well but the unexpected and lingering touches aroused him because he never knew when to expect the gentle, barely there caresses that would run over his body as he worked on finding a cure.

#14 –  _Kiss_

A single kiss could express so many things and Ianto's kiss spoke on love, lust, acceptance, and trust – Jack just hoped that his kiss could speak for everything he wanted Ianto to know but was too scared to say.

#15 –  _Hair_

Jack loved Ianto's hair because it was so soft and without even realizing it, stroking his younger lover's hair as Ianto was cradled in his arms at night, always lulled Jack into a peaceful sleep.

#16 –  _Moment_

During the Year that Never Was, for one split second Jack had almost thought about Ianto while the Master had been torturing him and if he had thought about his beautiful Welshman and the Master had picked up on it and in turn went after Ianto, well Jack wouldn't have been able to live with himself for the rest of his long eternal life.

#17 –  _Necessary_

Ianto hadn't signed up with Torchwood so that he could kill things – be they human or alien – but sometimes it was a necessary evil that couldn't be avoided and when Jack had no other choice but to order Owen to kill the poor space cow that those sick wankers were cutting up, Ianto could barely stop his tears as he stood there and watched the suffering thing die but Jack's arm wrapped around his waist gave him the strength to keep them at bay until later on that night when he could cry on Jack's shoulder.

#18 –  _Open_

There were still things about Ianto that Jack didn't know and he wondered if he'd ever know them but when he did decide to open up, Jack was going to be there to listen to every lovely vowel because he wanted – no, needed – to know everything there was to know about Ianto Jones.

#19 –  _Glasses_

Ianto wore glasses and no one besides Jack knew this and he was happy that no one else knew because it was like a special treat for him to wake up in the morning and find the young Welshman seated at the coffee table with his glasses on as he read the paper and it was Jack's secret mission to kiss Ianto while he still had on the stylish silver wire frames – so far he had yet to succeed.

#20 – _Licorice_

Ianto had always been fascinated by Jack's mouth and tongue and most of the time it had nothing to do with how the Captain kissed but with thee devilish and wicked things he could do with that set of lips and that tongue – like tie a piece of licorice into a knot and send Ianto over the edge with just a swirl and a flick.

#21 –  _Mine_

Jack had never been possessive towards any of his lovers in the past but seeing Ianto talking openly and laughing wholeheartedly with such a beautiful woman had him seeing red, so he moved over to them and put a possessive arm around Ianto's waist – all the while glaring at the woman with a look that clearly said "Mine: - and Ianto smiled up at Jack before gesturing to the woman and saying, "Jack, this is my sister, Rhiannon."

#22 –  _Scent_

After coming home from doing battle with the Dales, Jack hadn't really known that he'd be coming home to but he hadn't for a second thought he's see a Dale casing at the cog door but thankfully he was instantly pulled into a fierce hug and he allowed himself to relax and breathed in the sweet scent of a safe and alive Ianto.

#23 –  _Insight_

Jack's favorite part about Ianto's body was surprisingly not the Welshman's ass but his eyes – those expressive, crystal blues that had captivated the Captain since their first encounter and that had haunted him after what happened with Lisa, Jack loved those little windows of insight into Ianto's soul almost as much as the man they saw into.

#24 –  _Core_

Ianto knew the end was fast approaching, he could feel it in his very core and with every stuttering breath he took but he wasn't ready for it to be over yet, not without Jack beside him – God, he didn't want to die alone and leave Jack behind.

#25 –  _Forever_

After everything they'd been through together, Jack and Ianto both knew that nothing could rip them apart, besides eternity and Ianto had told Jack that if he ever found a way to make himself immortal – like Jack – that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that he could spend forever with his Captain, no matter the cost.


End file.
